The Clock Marches On
by Tales Account
Summary: Leo Amarillo had a rough Vytal tournament. Everyone did. But classes are worse, and now he spends his days inside his mind, pondering whether he could have done more during the battle. Finding another student in a similar situation, maybe Leo can find peace amidst this chaos after all Taupa/Leo Fluff


Leonardo Amarillo stared at the wall of the classroom, all other sounds and people being tuned out as he only focused on the clock. He had an hour left of this god-forsaken class, and he didn't know if he could make it. Right now, the only thing he heard, was the sound of the hands ticking away in the clock.

It was hard coming back to the Academy. It was only a month after the Vytal Tournament, and classes were back in session. The Festival had been traumatizing for Leo and his team, and no doubt, several other students here and in Vale. Watching that girl, Athena Sienna get ripped apart was hard enough. But fighting alongside the other students of Vale and seeing them get cut down? That was worse.

But today was probably the hardest of them all. Coming back to class, Leo was happily relieved to see several of his classmates has survived the deadly attack.

One of his teammates, Luna, had not been so lucky. The girl had been distraught to find that one of her acquaintances, Lily Lavender, had died during the Grimm attack. The pair used to work together in Weapons Class, and now Luna struggled to stay focused in the class. She couldn't get her mind off of Lily.

Leo and the others had done their best to help Luna along, and support her, but she had only changed her outlook on life. Now, the girl claimed that "Fraternization led to suffering" and rejected all possible friendships or relationships with others.

It made it harder for Andy and Percy to help her, mainly because she had decided to push them both away. Leo had offered his help to her once, and let Luna alone. After all, he had his own problems to worry about. Namely, a first year brawler that was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Taupa Tenga.

Leo sighed to himself; he knew he shouldn't get into thinking about the troubled teen, for fear he'd spend the rest of class on the subject. He'd gone over the battle at Vale so many times in his head, wondering if there was any way it could have gone differently. Leo supposed it hadn't.

Athena Sienna was revealed to be a hated serial killer, widely known for being responsible for Vancela's death. Leo figured he would have seriously injured or killed Athena if he had been in that situation.

But did Taupa have to kill her like that? Ripping her to shreds? Literally tearing her to pieces with his teeth?

No. Leo may have been a predator, but he wasn't an animal.

"Mr. Amarillo," The voice of his English teacher, Magnetal Kinghert, interrupted his train of thoughts. Leo's tired, golden eyes flicked up to meet the man's bright green ones that were watching him keenly. "Did you hear what I said?"

"No. Sorry, Mr. Kinghert," Leo grumbled, stretching his arms a bit. He looked around the class, seeing several students pairing up and beginning to work together. The class must be winding down, he reasoned. Glancing at the clock, he was pleasantly surprised to see how much time had flown by.

"You're to work with Mr. Tenga on this Personal Narrative," Magnetal gestured to the boy who sat next to Leo.

Seeing Taupa, Leo gritted his teeth at the boy. He still looked hollow, and had that dead look in his eyes. Like he wasn't quite there anymore. Leo supposed the two of them were...friends. Maybe?

He nodded once to Magnetlal, and the pair sat down at desks. "So, uh, how are you?" Leo asked unsurely, trying to start a bit of conversation.

Taupa simply shrugged, remaining silent, and offering no answer.

"Great. Good Talk." He grumbled, glancing at his paper awkwardly. Feeling a bit bad for the brawler, he tried again. "You doing okay? How have classes been?"

"It's been okay. This class sucks," Taupa mumbled, giving Magnetal a little glare. He was still suspicious that Magnetal was the serial killer, Red Rum, that terrorized him a few weeks ago. Leo took notice of this, excited that some of his old fighting fire could be coming back. Maybe he could use that to jump start Taupa into a fury. Because fury meant purpose, and if Taupa knew had purpose he'd want to live.

"Tenga, listen up. This is actually really hard for me to do, because I have no idea how to do this." Leo grumbled, a small blush sliding onto his cheeks. "Tenga...I'm worried about you. I really am. I want you to be okay, but I don't know how to help you. I don't know how to be comforting. My...upbringing didn't really allow for that. And seeing you tear yourself apart like this is hard to watch."

Taupa stared at him for a moment in shock and disbelief, his onyx eyes wide. "H-How can you say that? Everyone hates me-"

"Shut the hell up already. Quit whining about how everyone hates you or some shit. I don't. I find you respectable. You have your ideals, and you'll do anything to protect them. That's admirable. You're dedicated," The faunus said firmly, gritting his teeth. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You can't be this way forever, or you'll die. Understand?"

The cyborg brawler in front of him was speechless for a moment, at a loss for words. He couldn't think of anything he could say. Except that Leo was right.

"Why are you helping me? Why do you care?" Taupa asked hoarsely, tears welling up in his onyx eyes.

"Because you're my friend. And you deserve to find peace," He said firmly. More silence followed. And then, the almost inaudible sound of fat and salty tears hitting the desk. Leo took a deep breath, steeling himself for the brave act he was about to do, and gently reached out to the boy. He gingerly placed his hand on his shoulder, comfort for the emotionally distraught student. Their eyes met for a moment, and Leo could have sworn he saw into Taupa's soul. He really was a good guy. He was worth helping.

The corners of his lips turned upwards as well, giving the teen that was helping him a grateful smile.

"Mr. Tenga and Amarillo, English class is not the time to be pouring out our feelings. You should be doing that on paper," Magnetal called from the other side of the room, interrupting their little moment.

Both boys shot him a glare, and Leo could tell Taupa was considering punching the teacher after class. As much as he liked physical assault, getting expelled was not what they needed right now.

Maybe, in the midst of all this madness, they needed to find a little peace.

"Wanna grab some lunch after we do this paper?" Taupa offered quietly, beginning to work on his paper.

"Hell yeah. Bet I can eat more than you, Tenga."

"In your dreams, Amarillo."

"Game on then?"

"Fuck yeah. Game. On."


End file.
